kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Venatosaurus (level)
Run up to a door that Hayes will point out and there will be two boxes: one with a shotgun and the other a sniper rifle. You will then have to fight an onslaught of Venatosaurus, wave after wave of the raptors. After defeating multiple raptors, a juvenile Vastatosaurus rex will appear, along with two more venatosaurs. They will be distracted by fighting at first, but upon seeing the survivors, they will divert their attention to attack you. The young V-rex will take a few more rounds of ammo than the average venatosaur, but once it is killed, there are two tunnels that you must explore in order to find fire and a lever in order to escape. In one of the caves (arguably the less dangerous of the two), you must face three more venatosaurs and a small colony of megapedes - which can easily be burned alive in large grass set ablaze near the lever. All the while, you must keep the accompanying Ann out of harm's way. However, a waterfall at the exit of this cave prevents you from returning with a fiery spear, meaning that only the lever is useful. In the other (more dangerous and time-consuming) cave, you must make your way through a cave-pool. With no other option than swimming, this makes you more vulnerable to attack from enemies, as you are unable to use any weaponry. Once you swim your way through the first part, and fight a few megapedes, you will come to an opening where there is an island, bordered on all sides with a flowing river, crawling with crabs. The island is imperative to get to, as there is a burning urn, from which fire must be obtained. Upon getting the fire, the crabs become more aggressive and numerous more scuttle out of the water. You must fend off the crabs (or distract them with some giant larva) to best assure that you'll make it out alive. The difficulty is going back: more crabs and megapedes will try to subdue both you and Ann, so the temptation to use your fiery spear can be overwhelming. (It is a wise idea to kill as many enemies as possible with a gun or otherwise first before heading back with fire), fortunately there are more unlit urns along the way that you can light. More megapedes will spawn, even if you thought you had eliminated the same ones before. With Ann following you, she is more at risk, and protecting her could become more difficult than protecting yourself at this point. Upon returning to Hayes and Jimmy, throw the fire into the thorns, wait until the door is opened and move through, thereby ending the level. Characters * Jack * Ann * Hayes * Jimmy * Carl (mentioned) Enemies * Venatosaurus * Juvenile V-rex * Megapedes * Cunaepraedator crabs Weapons * Sniper rifle * Shotgun * Spears/Bones Trivia * If you killed the Venatosaurus, don't let Hayes or Jimmy set a plan and just walk through the tunnel with the waterfall, Hayes and Jimmy will come with you, alongside Ann. * This is the level that we are first introduced to the juvenile V-rex. Ironically it is also the last where you'll encounter the Cunaepraedators and Megapedes. * It is possible that, if undisturbed for long enough, one of the three fighting dinosaurs (the V.Rex and the raptors) will die in combat. The odds of which one(s) will die first is uncertain every time. However, it is difficult to go unnoticed for that long. Category:Levels in Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Offical Game of the Movie